The Twin Of Prophecy
by Princess Santa Clause
Summary: "The Demon child! Naruto? You can't have her around him. He nearly killed her... In the womb! This is a sign, a sign he will kill her in the years to come! Keep them seperate, it is her only chance at life." The man looked down at his underling, a look of slight pain on his face, "Jin. If it is a prophecy... the ending... is inevitable." Read&Review! *More genres than 2 listed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: :3 I don't own Naruto. But I do Own Harumi. **

"I've got a lovely bunch of Coconuts~ There they are all standing in a row~ Big ones small ones, some the size of your head~" The red haired girl sang cheerfully as she kicked out her foot at the end of each phrase. She'd been through alot coming this way but she still felt the need to have a huge grin on her face. All the way from the village of Rice. She'd had a pretty comfy life their, but after hearing all of the legends and such about Konoha.. then about how she somehow had a link there...

The golden, heart-shaped locket she found with the inscription "May this heart and your's always lie in Konoha" Was just the extra penny in her already bursting bank of curiousity. Her deep, red hair was tied tightly in a high ponytail with a white ribbon, still reaching straight as an arrow down just above her waist. Her eyes were a bright, sky-blue that seemed to pierce straight through you whenever you gave her eye contact. Her hands which were covered by black gloves, were gripping the black straps of her dark blue backpack. She was dressed in a white chinese style top with pink flowing sleeves and black pants with black ninja sandals.

The girl had excitement bursting through her veins as she glanced around at the changing scenery. While walking awhile back, there were no trees really, just open land and tons of rain pelting her head. Now she walked on a dusty, dirt road, trees and vegetation on either sides of her while the sun beamed down on her with bright, warming intensity. Just above she noticed a large, well-made structure in her path. From where she was all she could see were two large, pillar-like structures bearin a larger-bridge like structure above. "So these are the gates of Konoha.." She trailed off, her voice sweet and smooth as she advanced toward it. Her strides quickened as she beamed, completely overjoyed that she'd finally made it to her destination. "I'm here!" She shouted in happiness, running straight through the open gates and into the village. She glanced around enthusiastically from one crowded, rock path to the next at a pace so fast you'd think she'd given herself whiplash. "So much to do.. So much to see. So much time to do it! Awesome!" She shouted.

Various people in the crowd here and there turned to face her, most of them taking on a look of complete shock. "Kushina... She's alive!" Someone shouted, pointing in the traveler's direction. Suddenly all eyes turned to her and cheering erupted from the crowds as they all mobbed toward her. "K-Kushina? Wait no! I'm not Kushina! I'm-" She tried to prove her identity but they all kept screaming the deceased woman's name. "I'm NOT Kushina!" She shouted. "Do you think she's suffered amnesia?" One man questioned to another. "Well something has to have happened if she survived somehow." A woman muttered. The crowd began closing in like a pack of wolves on their prey. "Er.. Who's... but I'm not..." The young traveler gave up on trying to convince them of her identity and when she was nearly submerged in villagers, she weaved her way through a gap here and a space there, getting out of the crowd and running for it! The girl slid into an alleyway, pressing herself against the wall as she took staggering breaths. "W-What's wrong with the people in this village?" She questioned under her breath as she turned, seeing the exit to the alley was nearly free of villagers.

The girl ran to the other end of the alleyway, peeking out to see everyone was still going nuts in that crowd over there, unaware of her disappearence. She tiptoed stealthily through a path just as a loud squeal nearly pierced through her ears. "KUSHINA!" "Ah! not again!" The girl shouted to herself, running from the crowds quickly. She hopped up above on a roof running along the tops of houses while people inside opened their shutters and windows to look outside. "K-Kushina! How is she alive!" Some questioned as the rest of their families poked their heads outside to see what they others were going on about. "I'm NOT KUSHINA!" She cried out. "Not Kushina?" Someone questioned. "She has Amnesia." Someone shouted to them. The girl ran over a bridge with a small creek running over it. She hopped off of the side, sliding with the current down the small body of water. "Where did she go?" One of the members in the crowd question. "Well. Wherever she went, she'll have to be back." Another replied.

Once she slid over the side of the waterfall, the girl sighed, placing her hand into the falling water, and dripping it over her head. "That was insane.." She mumbled under her breath in slight fear that some members of the large crowd were still lurking. "Naruto! How can you be such an idiot?" She suddenly heard someone shout. Curiousity getting the best of her, the girl wrang out her wet ponytail and proceeded over to a patch of dark leaved trees. She poked her head through a push but it seemed she went unnoticed. "Sorry, Sakura. I thought it would be a good present!" The blond kid cringed in response to the pink haired girl's shouts. But then again, she figured she would as well. "A SQUIRREL? YOU DECIDE TAKING A WILD SQUIRREL FROM A TREE AND TOSSING IT AT ME WOULD BE A GOOD GIFT?" She shouted, showing him the scratches on her arm that dribbled a bit of blood here and there. "I Thought you'd like it!" Naruto shouted in reply. "Hey you."

Both Naruto and Sakura turned to the raven haired boy that leaned against the thick trunk of a tree. "Me?" Sakura questioned, a starstruck look in her eye. "She knows who I mean." He replied. Looking straight at the red haired girl spying through the bushes. Sakura looked over, sweatdropping slightly when she realized the girl there had seen and heard the entire arguement. "Come out, now." The raven haired boy demanded. She looked up at the three then placed her finger just beneath her lips. "Do I have to? That girl right there kinda scares me." She replied, motioning to Sakura. When the raven haired boy nodded, she sighed, climbing out of the bushes and standing straight up. She was nearly the same height as Naruto, maybe an inch shorter. "Who are you and what are you doing snooping around here?" Sasuke sternly questioned. "Well... My name's Harumi.. um..." She cleared her throat with a bit of nervousness. "Harumi Uzumaki." She continued, she was set to continue when she noticed all eyes on her. "Uzumaki...? HEY THAT'S MY LAST NAME!" Naruto shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Harumi blinked a few times as she stared at the finger pointed in her face. The raven haired kid hn'd. "It is? Well that's pretty cool." She said pleasantly. Sakura looked at the red haired girl for a moment, seemingly analyzing her. "So... what are you doing here? Your headband looks like its for the Land of Rice Patties." She questioned. "Oh... It is! I'm here because... well.." She looked down, taking the locket around her neck in her hand. "This locket has something to do with my "mysterious" childhood." Harumi sighed, putting air quotes around "Mysterious". "Well what's such a big clue about it? It looks like any other locket." Naruto said reaching for it when Sakura smacked his hand away. "You don't just touch something that important without asking first!" She scolded as Naruto rubbed his hand. "Sorry Sakura.." He trailed off. "N-No it's really fine." Harumi assured, slipping the locket from around her neck and walking closer to Naruto. She held the heart-shaped, golden locket in her hands, pointing to a tiny inscription on the front. "My this heart and your's always lie in Konoha... that's what it says... so it makes me believe this was made so I wouldn't forget my home village." She gave a fond smile before placing it back around her neck. "So I'm just here to find the mystery of my clan. It's been really lonely without a true family..."

At this, Sasuke actually turned to her, looking in somewhat understanding but shook his head. She didn't have the same problem as him. Her family wasn't dead somewhere.. "So what's in it?" Everyone turned and looked in mild shock at the raven haired boy that'd asked the question. They were somewhat shocked he was even paying attention extremely so that he'd even showed interest! "Well actually... i don't know... there's a small, pinhole sized opening in the side and.. trust me I've done everything to try and open it.. but nothing worked... Guess I just have to try harder..." She sighed.

"Well Well Well... Who's our visitor?" A silver haired jounin questioned, suddenly on a branch as if he'd nonchalantly been there the whole time. "KAKASHI SENSEI YOU'RE SO LATE!" Naruto shouted at him in annoyance. "What's your excuse this time?" Sakura asked with a slight twitch. Harumi looked back and forward between the pupils and sensei in curiousity, wondering if this was what they went through every day. "Today hm? Sorry about my lateness, traffic in the Leaf was unbelievable today... something about Kushina returning from the dead... and to the village." Kakashi said. "Yeah right Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grumbled. "Yeah! That's the worst excuse you've told yet!" Sakura scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Harumi sweatdropped slightly, "Err... That's actually not a lie..." She coughed slightly as she looked the other way. "They were all chasing me around calling me by that lady's name." She told them, blushing with slight embarrassemnt. "So you're the Kushina look alike." The silver haired jounin pondered, receiving a nod in reply. "The resemblence IS uncanny."

"Well. This squad's got some training to do. So if you-" "Oh! Can I train with you guys! Please Please Please?" The red haired Uzumaki girl questioned excitedly. The last time she'd gotten a good scrap in was just before the end of the Rain Village border when those group of bandits attacked her, and it didn't last too long. "Well.. um..." Kakashi trailed off, deciding against it mentally, but she seemed so determined. "Fine.." He agreed, sending her jumping into the air in clear excitement. "WAHOO!"

**A/N: :3 Here we go! The first edition of my challenge! I prefer multichapter to oneshots, so here ya go! First chapter of this one! xD I'm already working on 4 others right now too. So ya! Read and Review to support me in my Siblings Fanfiction Challenge! WOOT!**


	2. Ch 2: Bitter Rivalries, Sweet Admiration

Chapter 2: Bitter Rivalries, Sweet Admirations.

**Disclaimer: D: I don't own Naruto... Sucks... :3 But Harumi is all mine!**

Harumi was firmly planted on the ground, her knees in the grass and her hands upon them. Thanks to their being an extra member, Sakura finally had someone to spar with, so maybe this hadn't worked out as bad as Kakashi had once thought it would. Sasuke and Naruto were midspar, and being completely honest it wasn't exactly going well for her fellow Uzumaki. She noted his fighting style, analyzing it for flaws, and she noticed his stance and attacks contained quite alot of them... he was too reckless, Sasuke wasn't a slouch he could just take it easy on.

Naruto rushed forward, planning a simple punch to Sasuke's face but the raven haired boy dodged easily. "Idiot." Sasuke mumbled, stepping out of Naruto and placing his foot on the blond haired boy's back. He gave a push, sending naruto forward a bit. The Uzumaki boy stumbled, turning and throwing another punch at Sasuke's face in the exact same place. The Uchiha garbbed onto his fist, twisting it and throwing him to the side. "Gah!" Naruto exclaimed, turning and trying to mimic Sasuke's kick. "Too slow." Sasuke smirked, turning sideways and letting the kick pass him by. Once Naruto was unbalanced, one foot slightly in the air still, the Uchiha simply flicked the top of Naruto's head, making him hit the ground in a sitting position. "Er.. Sasuke won that one." Kakashi said, peeking over his book.

"What?" Naruto complained. "Yay Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. Harumi watched closely, realizing Sasuke had only moved one hand from his pocket through the duration of the fight. She looked at him curiously then at Naruto who was on the ground, unaware and in denial about just how badly he was beaten. "Sakura, Harumi. The two of you are up next." Kakashi announced, half interested as he waved his hand slightly. Sakura looked over at Sasuke hopefully, wishing she would make him notice her... That was the plan. She looked over at Harumi with a bit of superiority. She was absolutely sure the girl was nothing compared to her even though she hadn't even had a chance to examine her moveset.

Both girls were on a line drawn mentally, facing each other to get ready to get the spar started. "And... begin." Kakashi mumbled. Sakura ran forward the same way Naruto had and it seemed apparent to Harumi that he'd been studying the wrong person during the previous spar. Harumi gave a spin on her heel, appearing behind Sakura in an instant and giving a strong punch to the center of Sakura's back. The pink haired girl uttered a sort of squeak from the impact, falling forward off of balance. Sakura turned around quickly, her face red in a mixture of embarrassment and irritation. Sakura aimed another punch to Harumi's face which Harumi blocked with her arm. She flipped Sakura's hand to the side, twisting it behind her back and pushing her forward. "Don't take it easy on me Sakura." Harumi sighed. "That one goes to Harumi." Kakashi said.

Harumi gave a look of somewhat shock, not knowing that Sakura had actually given it her all... Sakura couldn't even look in Sasuke's direction after the match, and he wasn't looking in her direction in the least. He was interested, interested in Harumi. Her style, the way she'd beaten Sakura... made it look even easier than when he beat Naruto. "Kakashi." .. Sasuke suddenly said, catching the Jounin sensei by somewhat surprise. "Hm?" He questioned curiously. "I want to fight her." He replied, pointing over in Harumi's direction.

"No Sasuke! You're fighting me again! I want a rematch!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the Uchiha with a sharp glare. "This time I'm gonna win! Believe it!" He added confidently, standing up and getting ready to fight again. "No, Loser. There's no point in fighting you. I want to fight the other Uzumaki." Sasuke growled. Kakashi looked over to Harumi, "You up for it?"  
"Course I am!"

Harumi and Sasuke stood on opposite sides of the mental field, crouching into their positions. _She's pretty good at Taijutsu _Sasuke thought, deciding upon a defensive position for now until he got the chance for an opening. Perking up slightly when she noticed he wasn't attacking head on like the rest, Harumi began to think. It was slightly refreshing to have a change but now she had to strategize her way around the fight. If she were to rush forward and then he countered, how would she counter the counter. She kicked off of the ground, increasing her speed as she ran forward. It seemed for a moment like she was going to pull something like Naruto did and just do a blunt strike. It was also what Sasuke was counting on. He set to punch forward, expecting to hit her before she hit him when Harumi suddenly spun on her heels. In an instant she was behind him.

Harumi went to kick Sasuke when his foot came up behind him at her. Both of their legs collided hard, sending a stinging sensation from the ankle up the knee. For a moment is felt as if their legs were unusable, so they seperated, gaining safety in distance. They came forward again, this time rushing at nearly the same exact time. Sasuke and Harumi collided fists. "Tss... Ow... Who thought you were into bloody knuckles?" She chuckled. Sasuke clenched his teeth, dropping to the ground in an attempt to sweep her feet from beneath her. She jumped flipping backwards. Her feet came up in the air, kicking Sasuke just below his chin and sending him in the air. The Uchiha placed his hands outward, landing in a handstand position before flipping over on his feet. He placed his hands up to his chin, wiping a spot of blood away before composing himself.

While fatigue had yet to set upon Harumi, it looked as if the Uchiha's stamina was wearing down a bit. Coming forward once again, the thought of possibly not having the upper hand crossed Sasuke's mind and his instincts began kicking in. He began making handsigns, his chakra level rising quickly. Kakashi suddenly shut his book, shoving it into his pockets. "Sasuke! Stop!" He shouted. Sasuke blew on his fingertips, a large fireball forming and hurling itself in Harumi's direction. The Uzumaki girl stopped in her tracks, forming quick handsigns. The introduction of Harumi's jutsu signs halted Kakashi's need to intervene. She actually had this under control. Steam filled the area, cloaking everything and everyone. When the steam cleared, Harumi stood confidently and strongly, breathing slight heavier as her hands were upon a large wall of water. "Impossible." Sasuke panted, resting his back on the trunk of a tree. Naruto stared in awe while Sakura glared slightly. "Well... That was interesting..." Kakashi said, doing a great job of not looking shocked. Harumi slowly brought down the wall in front of her, letting it disperse along the ground.

"Oh... Oh man.." Harumi trailed off, giving a large breath before toppling back onto the grass. "Hey! Is she okay?" Naruto called out, running over. Sakura hopped up and ran over to Sasuke. "Sasuke! That was really good! It was ama-" She began then was quickly cut off by Sasuke's walking away. He stood shakily over Harumi. "I'm fine I'm fine." She assured, stretching out across the grass then sitting up. She turned to Sasuke and smiled. "Dude... That was an awesome match!" She chuckled. Sasuke sweatdropped, "Don't call me dude." He told her. "Sorry, that's just how I talk. Kinda got out of the sir's and Mr.'s when I got outta the rice patty village." She shrugged. "Where did you learn how to fight?" Naruto questioned. "Random travelers, my old sensei, people that took me in along the way." She shrugged in reply. Sasuke mainly stayed quiet, not saying too much. Harumi turned to Sasuke, grinning at him. "I want to take you on... as my rival."

**A/N; Chapter 2! :DD here it is! I really ask you for reviews. :P They give me encouragement to keep writing. And trust me I need it since it turns out my challenge is going to have my writing nearly 100 fanfics.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hey there Neighbor!

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine and blah blah blah and Harumi and Inkurai are and blah blah blah and you know this already so you're probably skipping it and blah blah blah.**

Later on that day, Harumi walked into the Hokage building, knocking on the door of the office. "Come in" A raspy voice replied. Reluctantly the Uzumaki girl reached for the doorknob. She may've had permission from the leader of the Rice Patty village but any would be nervous speaking to a village leader. Slowly she opened the door with a slight creak from the neglected hinges and took a few steps inside the room. "Who are you?" The man questioned, his hokage hat tilted down. Immediately Harumi remembered her respect, nervously bowing down. "Harumi Uzumaki of the Rice Patty Village."

"Hm." The older hokage seemed to ponder, adjusting the dark colored pipe in his mouth and letting a bit of smoke flow passed his lips. "Uzumaki you say...?" He questioned. "Yes Hokage-sama." Harumi replied, rummaging around through her rucksack for the stamped and sealed permission pass. She pulled it out immediately, approaching the man's desk cautiously, not wanting the ANBU guards to see her as a threat or as the Hokage himself to see her as disrespectful in any way. She placed it on his desk.

The Hokage lifted the pass in his frail seeming fingers, bringing it very close to examine. He got an uneasy feeling from it. The permission pass? Fine, the seal checked out an it was obviously legit but for some reason Harumi herself made him feel uneasy. He knew exactly who she was, who her family was, what her reason for being here was, everything. For the Sandaime knew her... He knew her more than anyone in this village did. It was something... from long ago.

**~~~~~~***********8888888~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~88888888**********~~~~~~~**

**After the Sealing of Kurama:**

**"Hokage-sama." **

**The hokage turned to the medic with concern. "What is it?" He questioned, clenching his teeth as his nerve finaly got to him. Both of Minato and Kushina's children were in serious condition. The first of the children, Naruto was getting better fairly quickly. Every wound he had was healed almost immediately thanks to the Kyuubi. That was the least of his concern. What concerned his was the twin. The girl, Harumi. She was apparently in critical condition. What he needed to know was why, and if there was a way she could somehow be saved. **

**"We have word on the girl." The medic replied with haste. "Well tell me already." The impatient Sandaime angrily replied. "It seemed the boy. Naruto Uzumaki. Within Kushina he was stealing the vital nutrients from Harumi. Slowly killing her by stealing her strength." **

**"Stealing... the n... Can she live?" The hokage questioned with worry and concern. "Well. One way to return more strength to her body is to unlock her chakra gates." The medic replied. "... I see... DO whatever you can to save her." **

**The Hokage paced back and forward in the halls, he was determined to save the girl's life. After Minato and Kushina's death... He would vow never to let another die when it could be prevented. Naruto... He'd seen that child, held the boy in his own arms. He knew for sure that boy was te living reincarnation of his former pupil just as he knew Harumi was the being of Kushina. He couldn't allow them to be lost. And so with a heavy heart, he came to a realization. After what had occurred before birth... He couldn't allow it to happen in life. WIth the Kyuubi, he knew the boy was more dangerous now. If instinct to kill set upon him in adolescence, Harumi's death could be nearly guarenteed. **

**...**

**"Inkurai-san. I understand your village is the safest. So.." Sandaime hesitantly glanced down at the young child in his arms. Only months old she was. A full head of beautiful, deep red hair. Bright, unexplainably vivid and beautiful blue eyes. The way she smiled warmed his heart like nothing else could. The way she and her brother loved each other so much. Before this moment he'd even gotten pictures as a personal momento. Was he sure he was doing the right thing..? He cleared his throat, shaking his head in an attempt to bring himself back into reality. He was doing the right thing... he had to be. This was the only way to be sure she would live a perfectly safe and full life. **

**"I leave this child in your capable hands." He said, oustretching his arms to hand her over, doing a good job at keeping his composure.**

**"Hiruzen-san. When you called me here saying that you had something of great importance to give me. I did not know a child was what you had in mind." The man replied, he was much younger than the Saindame, bearing striking ressemblance to the first Hokage. "This girl is of great importance." **

**"Sentimentally you mean."**

**Hiruzen stopped abruptly as Harumi was taken from his arms. "... In a way." **

**"I'm correct. This child is the daughter of your pupil's pupil." Inkurai replied. The man always had a thing. A bit hard to explain. He always hit the truth on the head, but never thought much of it. Even though he could speak with so much emotion that you wish you could convey but can't explain, his eyes always had the look of no emotion. Inkurai looked down at the child in his arms for a moment, seeing potential.. very much potential. "Alright Hiruzen-san, you win. I will take the child off of your hands." He agreed, looking up to meet a slightly unsure and pained glance with his own blank one. "I didn't exactly mean... take her off my hands I." **

**"There's no point in morally regretting a descision you think is best over guilt. I'll be on my way now, Hiruzen-san." Inkurai said, turning and stepping into the carriage he'd appeared in and riding away. With each trot the horse made, the Hokage felt as if his own daughter were being taken away.**

**~~~~~~~~*******888888888888888~~~~~~~~~~~******888888888~~~~~~~~~~~*8888888**

"Erm... Hokage-sama?" Harumi hesitantly questioned, half tempted to try waving her hand in front of him. _He is kinda old... old people tend to forget things right..or..doze off and random.. points... _

"Oh.. my appologies.." The Hokage cleared his throat, blowing a bit of smoke from his pipe. Harumi coughed a bit as the smoke tickled her nose and throat. "What was it you needed?" He asked.

"An apartment key sir." She replied. The hokage searched his desk, looking at a quick slip of paper and smiling slightly before handing her a room key. The red haired girl gave a bow, "Thank you sir." She said before turning out of the room.

Once she got to the apartment complex, she walked up a few flight of stairs, to her's. She took out the key, set to simply go inside and scope out the place when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Almost immediately she turned around, grabbing the hand and twisting it behind the person's back. "Ah!.. Gah, Ha..Harumi it's me!"

Slowly she released his hands. "Oh! Hi Naruto! Don't sneak up on me like that." Harumi laughed. "I can see why..." Naruto whined, then started shaking it off. "So what are you doing around here?" Harumi questioned while putting the key into the lock. "My apartment is on this level." He repled. "Serious? Which one?" She asked, still not turning to him. "This one!" He laughed, pointing to the one directly next to her's. "We're Neighbors!" He shouted. (._.") "Really? That's great! Well gotta ya know get the place in order and everything! See ya tomorrow and all that stuff!" She grinned, opening the door and closing it quickly once inside. She pressed her back and palms against the door. "That... That Hokage... he set me up..." She grumbled to herself, figuring Naruto would be one of those unsanitary house owners that's want to come over everyday. Growing up in the palace in the Rice Patty village, the word cleanliness always stuck with her. She was a clean freak, not liking to see anything out of pla... "...Oh...My...Kami.." She trailed off, staring at the massive clouds of dust over the apartment. This... was going to take alot of work.

**A/N: YAH. Well. o_o" Naruto..? Neighbor...? might be fun at first but SRS? O_o**


	4. Chapter 4: How To Wake A Sleeping Harumi

Chapter 4: How To Wake A Sleeping Harumi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stood outside of Harumi's apartment complex. "You did tell her she'd be training with us from now on... RIGHT Naruto?" Sakura questioned with a sharp glare. "...Well... Well I tried Sakura, but she ran inside really fast after she found out we were going to be neighbors!" The blond boy whined in reply. "Great! Just great! You really are useless, you know that Naruto?" Sakura groaned, walking up to the door and knocking on it. There came no reply. Harumi was sleeping too deeply. She'd stayed up until aboout two hours ago cleaning the entire apartment spotless. "...She's not coming to the door." Naruto pointed out, earning a whack on the head for the fifth time this morning. "Don't you think I see she's not coming to the door!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, in his vision Sakura had been even more hostile and clingy lately, meaning she's just been all the more annoying. "You think she's still asleep?" Naruto asked. "Obviously." Sakura scoffed. "Out of my way." Sasuke mumbled under his breath, walking up to the door and pulling out a shuriken. There was silence for awhile before there was a slight clinking noise and the door to the apartment creaked open. "Hey wait. That means she won't be able to lock her door anymore!" Naruto shouted. "That's not my problem." Sasuke shrugged then suddenly had Sakura beside him. "That was so cool, Sasuke!" She shouted, but was utterly ignored as he walked into the apartment. It was extremely clean. "Wow. My apartment was really dusty and messy when I got it." Naruto pointed out. "IT still IS!" Sakura snapped.

The raven haired Uchiha surveyed the apartment, everything was need, tidy, and recently done. "She must have been up all night cleaning this up." He told them, noting the shine in the table and the...newly painted walls? Naruto immediately raced down the small hallroom, banging on a bedroom door. "HARUMI!" He shouted, getting no answer so what does he do? Barge in of course! He opened the door roughly making it slam against the wall as he ran over to the bed. "WAKEY WAKEY!" He shouted, shaking Harumi furiously. He got no reply, she was too deep in sleep to even utter a mumble. "Naruto! What are you thinking? You DON'T GO JUST BARGING INTO A GIRLS ROOM!" Sakura shouted, turning the corner to see Harumi was wrapped tightly in what looked like three or four blankets. Sasuke stood at the doorframe, just being there and not really wanting to get involved.

"But Sakura! We need to wake her up!" Naruto reasoned, shaking Harumi again. "We'll be late for training!" He shouted. "Well what wakes people up?" Sakura questioned. Naruto thought for a second before dashing passed the two of them and out of the room. "Do you have any ideas, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, blushing and smiling at her teammate. "Hn." He replied. Shut down...

Naruto ran back into the room, holding a small bowl above his head. "If shaking doesn't work! THEN try COLD WATER!" He ran over to the bed and turned the bowl, showering Harumi with freezing water. Sakura and Sasuke flinched slightly, waiting for the loud yelling or shrieking but she didn't move. "... Is she alive?" Sakura questioned, walking over and placing her hand at Harumi's neck to check her pulse. "... She's alive alright... just a heavy sleeper." She sweatdropped. "Shaking didn't work? Water didn't work? Well.. The blankets maybe!" Naruto shouted, grabbing the end of the blankets and tugging. Sakura glared, "YOu can't pull the blankets off of her like that! What if sh-" Naruto lost his grip, flying back into the dresser where the vase turned over, crashing on his head and sending water in a puddle on the floor. Sasuke's brow twitched in irritation as he walked over, hands in his pockets as he just glared at Harumi. "Hey you. Wake up." He simply said. The girl groaned, turning over, "five more minutes..." She mumbled.

Thinking maybe pain would work better, he took a kunai out of his pocket, cutting her across her cheek but not enough to do any real damage, maybe just a sting. "zzzzzzzzzz"

Sakura and Naruto stared, twitching as she never even moved. "She's not human!" Sakura shouted. Naruto walked into the kitchen. "I'll be right back!" He shouted. "Where are you..." Sakura trailed off and sighed, there was no point, he'd just come back and try something else probably. But until then she was alone with Sasuke who seemed to be in deep thought about what he could possibly do. The pink haired girl advanced closer to him, standing at his side. "Come up with anything yet?" She questioned, holding her arms around his. Sasuke twitched, weaving his arm out of hers and replying with his typical and most predicted, "Hn."

Sakura looked at the mess on the floor and sweatdropped, she was sure they'd be in for it once Harumi woke up... but she'd just blame it on Naruto anyway... "Where did Naruto go anyway?" Sasuke questioned with slight irritation, thinking the blond boy was trying to get out of helping them wake Harumi. "I don't know. That idiot whent speeding off toward the kitchen." Sakura shrugged. "Hn.." Sasuke looked around the room, seeing a disconected alarm clock on the top of a dresser, he walked over, taking it and plugging it into the outlet at Harumi's bedside. "What time is it?" He asked. "A 10:20." She told him. Sasuke nodded, putting the time into the alarm clock then waiting a minute before an ear piercing beeping echoed through the room, causing Sakura to cover her ears and wince. Harumi never stirred, simply reached over for the alarm clock. "Wh...ere...is that thing..." She mumbled, then just brought her hand down on it suddenly, making it crash into pieces in Sasuke's hand and sending sparks of electricity shooting up his body. "Sasuke are you okay!" Sakura gasped.

Sasuke glared half liddedly as he stood, a puff of dark smoke emitting from his mouth. Suddenly Naruto came in the room. "What was that!" He shouted. "Harumi's alarm clock shocked Sasuke! A... Naruto... what..is that in your hand?" Naruto blinked a fe wtimes then looked down, "Oh. Just a cup of Ramen." He grinned. "But You said you were going to find more ways to wake up Harumi!" Sakura shouted. "Nu uh! I said I'll be right back! I got hungry and she has like a mountain of ramen in her pantry!" He smiled wild and cheesily as he began shoving ramen down his pothole like a maniac. "er.." Harumi mumbled stirring in her sleep. Suddenly she sat up, rubbing her eyes as the blankets fell off of her. "... I smell... Ramen..." She mumbled. She was wearing an orange thin strapped shirt that stopped just after her chest. Naruto turned his head. "My ramen now.." He muttered. Sakura gaped and Sasuke actually blushed as he looked down, clearing his throat. "hey... What are you all doing in my room..?" She yawned, stepping out of bed to show a pair of darker orange shorts that stopped around her mid-thigh.

"And what are you all looking a..." She looked down, suddenly wide awake as she ran and dived back into her bed, wrapping herself up in every blanket and glaring at them all, a face nearly as red as her hair. Sasuke cleared his throat once again as his face went a shade darker and he turned, walking toward the door with the threat of a nosebleed looming over him. How embarrassing would that be...?

Sakura still gaped, twitching as she was completely ticked. _I bet she eats like Naruto! HOW IN THE WORLD DOES SHE STAY SO SLIM! _ She growled, then got ahold of herself, turning to follow Sasuke out. "And... Naruto?" Harumi questioned pleasantly. Naruto turned around, his mouth full of ramen. "Hm?"

"...nevermind..." She mumbled staring down at the mess on the floor. "After I spent all night cleaning this place up!" She cried, slamming back down onto her pillow.

A few minutes later, Harumi came out of her room and into the main room in her usual getup. "So Please explain to me why you three decided that doing all these things to me just to wake me up was a good idea?" She questioned, pacing back in forward in front of them while placing a patch and bandage over the cut on her face. Sasuke looked away, still trying to get the image of her in her night clothes on out of his mind... or keep it there... while Sakura looked down twitching in irritation while having somewhat shame plastered on her face. Naruto on the other hand...well..."Because Kakashi-sensei wants you to come train with us!" He shouted. "AND YOU THI...Training? What are we wasting time around here for? Let's GO!" She shouted, making Sakura and Sasuke sweatdrop at the sudden return of her cheery attitude. "WOOT!" Naruto shouted, running outside after her. In a moment Harumi peeked back inside at Sakura and Sasuke. "Out of my Apartment!" She shouted.

**A/N: :3 Chapter 4 is up! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.**


	5. Chapter 5: Target Practice Fail

Chapter 5: Target Practice Fail

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto~**

Harumi and the gang arrived to the practice field, pausing and looking around. "Well this is anticlimatic. Don't ya think?" She questioned, motioning to the emptiness and lack of Kakashi-sensei-ness. Sakura sighed, "We should have figured as much." Harumi looked around then sat down under a tree, hands behind her head. "Guess we should take a load off... til he gets here?" She suggested. "Hi guys, sorry I'm late. Afraid I just got lost on the path of life~" Kakashi said with a grin. "No worries Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grinned. 'well that's unusual.' Kakashi thought. "Yep. It's like we weren't even waiting five minutes." Harumi mumbled, eyes closed.

"... Alright then. Today I thought we'd work on our accuracy with weapons." Kakashi said, jumping down from the tree and walking to the center of the training field. Harumi hopped up, walking over with interest, "Weapons practice you say? Sounds like fun." She smiled. "Who needs weapons when I have this?" Naruto asked, placing his hands together in a seal for his Harem jutsu but before he could complete it, Sakura whacked him over the head. "YOU IDIOT!" She shouted. "Glad you feel that way, Naruto. Since you're not interested in practicing your weapons I had a better job in mind for you." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as he held up a folded piece of paper and a safety pin.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! DO I REALLY HAVE TO DO THIS?!" Naruto shouted, ducking and dodging through kunai that came flying at the large target on his back. "Of course. We needed a moving target and since you volunteered..." Kakashi said from a treebranch, waving down at Naruto while staring at his Icha Icha Paradise book. "HOLD STILL NARUTO!" Sakura shouted, grinning evilly as she threw a load of kunai at him. Sasuke smirked, tossing shuriken that flew right passed Naruto head. "You're supposed to be aiming for the target on my BACK, Sasuke!"Naruto shouted. Sasuke shrugged with a wider smirk, "Oops." Harumi just watched with her senbon. "Why aren't you doing anything?" Sakura asked her. "I don't want to hurt the guy." She trailed off. "No worries. The target has a bit of safety padding." Kakashi assured. "And don't forget. He wrecked your house." Sakura added.

"..." ... Harumi looked up, a devillish and evil gleam in her eye as she suddenly had three senbon in each hand between the spaces of her fingers. "I'd almost forgotten." She grinned, letting her hands fly out in a crossing sort of position which sent them at the target, striking it as Naruto ran and forming a smiley face design. Naruto turned to them, anime style tears streaming from his eyes. "You could have killed me!" He whined. Harumi grinned, "If I wanted to kill you I would have aimed for your head." She chuckled. Sakura stared in awe. "How did you..." She trailed off. "Well you have to aim for where they're gonna be. Not where they are." Harumi answered simply. Sasuke scowled slightly, holding up a shuriken and seeing Naruto run to the right, he saw a shift in direction in his feet, showing Naruto was going to turn to the left. Sasuke threw the Shuriken to the left, causing it to fly directly into the bullseye of the target when Naruto ran in front of it.

"Boo Yow! There you go, dude!" Harumi grinned. Sakura glared at Harumi, running over to Sasuke and hugging him. "THAT WAS SASUKE! YOU REALLY SHOWED HIM!" She laughed. Sasuke weaved from her grip, giving her a half apathetic glare. Naruto hit the ground in a faceplant. "That... was... A NIGHTMARE!" He shouted.

"Oh c'mon Naruto. IT wasn't that bad, right?" Harumi asked, still grinning evilly. "YES IT WAS!" Naruto replied. "Fine fine. Then how about I go get you some ramen after training, hm?" She offered. "Suddenly. Life just got so much better." Naruto said, sitting up. She turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "Naruto and I are going to get Ramen after training, you guys wanna come with?" She asked. Sakura gave a half glare, thinking she'd rather spend time with Sasuke than go to some ramen bar with Naruto and.. her.. "I don't thin-" "Fine."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke with a wide eyed expression. Did he... just say fine? He agreed to go out to the ramen bar with those two? WHAT WAS GOING ON?! What did she miss?! "But Sasuke. Maybe w-"

"SWEET!" Harumi shouted. Naruto stood up, glaring at Sasuke. "I don't want Sasuke to come but uh..." He walked over closer to Sakura, giving a cheesy grin while tapping the whiskers on his cheek and blushing slightly. Harumi walked up, holding her fist up and smiling in a _YOU GO FOR IT! _kind of look. "Well.. if Sasuke's going..." Sakura trailed off. Naruto broke out in an excited chuckle, giving quiet laughs like a maniac. "Chill out Naruto!" Harumi laughed. "you're gonna pull something!"

Kakashi looked down, a slight look of disbelief. It was like this Harumi Uzumaki was bringing his team together. "I can call it a day now." He said, catching them all by slight surprise. "Go have fun." He said, standing up and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Well that was nice of him, don't you think?" Harumi asked pleasantly. "So let's go EAT!"

**A/N: Short chapter I know. But Next Chapter...The Plot Thickens...**


	6. Chapter 6: Insubordinance

Chapter 6: Insubordinance.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...because if I did... THE FEMALE NINJA WOULD HAVE AN UPRISING AND BE THE MOST AMAZING BAMF's EVAH!**

"Jin-sama. Are you sure about this?" A boy around age 16 or so questioned. He had a strong, muscular looking frame as if he'd done alot of heavy training. The lower half of his face was covered by a mask, as was most of the following ninja were.

The leader turned his head in a slight crick that rang tension. His eyes were a piercing, frightening reddish orange, and they always seemed to be spatting insults at all he glanced at excluding Inkurai of course.

The young boy flinched, turning his gaze downwards at once. "What are you asking me, boy? You believe these are foolish efforts? That's what you seem to be saying..." Jin said in a slightly rasped voice, cold and cruelness seeming to pour out of his words. "N-Not at all Jin-sama. I was j-j-just stating that ... Inkurai-sama.. Inkurai-sama told us not to get involved with Harumi-sama 's judgements." He mumbled, most confidence that resided within him disappearing when faced with his leader.

"As much respect as I have for Inkurai-sama... His final deciscion was a foolish one. And I will correct it..." Jin growled under his breath, remembering the previous conversation with Inkurai himself after the audiance he'd requested..

**"Harumi is a teenaged girl. Even you know she will follow her judgement on a cause, good or bad." Inkurai said in a toneless way, looking Jin directly in the eyes with no fear present whatsoever.**

**"Well then you've never cared for her in any way, sir. With no disrespect meant in any way, I just have to say you have no interest in her staying alive.." Jin reasoned, trying to seem respectful since this was still his leader he was speaking to.**

**"You know your words are untrue. You do not believe them any more than I do."**

**"Inkurai-sama. The Naruto boy is a monster! You can't allow her to return to the village! He almost killed her in the womb! It's prophesized, it's a sign he will kill her in years to come!" **

**Inkurai gingerly placed down the ceramic cup containing tea on the low table before him, placing his hands on his lap. For the first time in nearly his whole life, an emotion shown through on his face; more like in his eyes. Pain. **

**"Jin. If it is a prophecy... The outcome is inevitable."**

**"INKURAI-SAMA! WHO ARE YOU TO SAY HER DEATH IS UNPREVENTABLE? YOU HAVEN'T EVEN-"**

**"Enough. Jin."**

**Jin bit his tongue, glaring intensely down at the ground while shuddering slightly from both terror and bitter frustration. He knew he had nothing he could say now... he couldn't be disobedient..**

That last sentence had sent Jin over the edge. Inevitable he says... The nerve he has.. Any forwarned event can be preveneted if handled properly, Inkurai was just being a fool.

"We've spotted Harumi-sama, sir." Another ninja said in a low, whisper of a voice.** (o_0 He shall remain NAMELESS! ...Actually.. don't judge me for this but..)**

"Good work Nameless..." **(A/N:Prounounced: naw-MAY-lyss)** Jin mumbled, walking forward and peering through branches, getting a clear lock on Harumi and Naruto.

"Affirmative." Nameless replied with a salute.

Jin's eye locked firmly on the four walking passed, a seriously look on his face and his teeth beginning to clench together with fury.

Nameless mumbled to the ninja boy from earlier, mainly wondering about Jin's behavior. While he'd known his leader for many years, and was used to the slight bitterness... Jin usually had a kinder side to him displayed on rare occassions.

"Noboku-san. Is it me or has there been a change in Jin-sama.?" Nameless said in a light whisper. His original hope was that Jin wouldn't pick up on their words. That was easier than they'd expected. Jin paid them no attention, his senses more tuned on his "Target".

"Of course there has.." Noboku mumbled.

"Huhm..? You think..he maybe has feelings for her?"

"What? Peh. No, he doesn't. Well..Not in the way you mean it... He helped raise her after she got old enough. He's more like...her brother."

Nameless glanced over at Jin and nodded, "I get it now..."

"Have you ever considered it, Uchiha?" Harumi questioned with a curious grin.

"No." Sasuke replied with a raise brow of "What the heck are you talking about?" Ittude.

"Why not?" She pressed on, much to Sakura's irritation. She was stuck with failed attempts at flirting from Naruto.

"Because I don't smile." Sasuke said with a raised brow and half glare.

Sakura glanced over at him longingly, he never had as much to talk about with her... She always wondered why..she was likeable right?

"No duh you don't smile. That's what the plastic surgery's for!"

"What..the...how did you get plastic surgery from..." Sasuke shook his head, burrying his hands into his pockets, he really didn't understand how her mind even managed to function...

"Ugh. Uchiha you so don't understand the complexity of my mind. I bet right now you're wondering how I even function."

Sasuke looked up quickly with a raised brow and more sudden curiousity. "...Hn." He hn'd, his normal silence being a bit off since her reply had caught him off guard a bit... Like she'd read his mind.

As if out of nowhere, cutting off their peaceful trip, a kunai came soaring passed, cutting through the sleeve of Naruto's jumpsuit.

Jin, Noboku and Nameless stood before them, the small group remaining behind them.

Harumi, not yet looking up to recognize Jin, stared at the kunai on the ground. "Naruto..? You're not still wearing that target are you...?"

"Jinchuriki of the Leaf. Remove yourself from the presence of the Imigaku clan."

Harumi's eyes finally traveled upward, widening as as she began to quiver slightly, "...Jin-nii..."

**A/N: :D That has been the next chapter of Twin Of Prophecy. : 3 Since I like the number 7, :D And the next chapter is 7... It will be up faster than usual~ Thanks so much to those of you that have reviewed... TT u TT Nice to know I have support. MWAH MWAH O3O I LURB YOU~!**


End file.
